


Acrasia

by dreabean



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Ciri is Only Mentioned, Dirty Talk, Eredin Makes Bad Choices, Established Relationship, Ge'els is a Giant Troll, Gift, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rare Pair, SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS, Secrets, anger management issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreabean/pseuds/dreabean
Summary: Acrasia - a lack of self control; acting against better judgementEredin fails at Kaer Morhen. Ge'els is not best pleased.





	Acrasia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carvedwhalebones (fuckyeahlucifersupernatural)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/gifts).



> For my beloved Luci, who deserves all the Eredin/Ge'els fic ever. Enjoy, doll.
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://missdreawrites.tumblr.com/) for all your needs. <3

The door slammed.

Ge’els looked up from his painting, an unfortunate red line bisecting the bottom portion of the canvas. Annoyed, he glanced up from his work to see Eredin standing in the doorway, visibly seething. He was still dressed in his armor, or most of it, the helmet had been discarded somewhere along his flight path toward Ge’els workshop, apparently.

“I take that it didn’t go well,” Ge’els asked, deliberately mild.

Eredin growled, striding into the room, fingers tugging at his vambrace to get it off. Ge’els left him to it, turning his attention to fixing the line of paint he’d smeared when Eredin had slammed the door. There were several discordant clangs as parts of Eredin’s armor was dropped on the stone floor.

Blending the red into the background of the painting proved only to give the entire composition the impression of a bloody wound, Ge’els chose another brush and began the arduous process of covering up the mistake.

Adding blue into the foreground helped, but the charming scene of two succubi cavorting by a lake had an entirely different theme now.

Annoyed, Ge’els dropped his brushes into the jar of water beside him, turning back toward Eredin. “I do hope you’re going to clean up your mess,” he said, looking at the casualties of dented armor spread in a semi-circle around Eredin’s feet.

Eredin looked down at the floor and kicked the pieces away, a harsh scraping sound making Ge’els narrow his eyes. “Use your words, Eredin,” he snapped. “I tire of guessing games.”

“Caranthir dragged me back through a portal,” Eredin said grudgingly.

Ge’els thought that was surprisingly astute of him, but kept his thoughts to himself, instead following Eredin’s frenetic pacing with his eyes. “So,” he drawled. “You failed.”

Eredin snarled, appearing just in front of Ge’els to grab the front of his tunic and squeezing hard enough for the fabric to dig into his throat. “I did not _fail_.”

Staring down at Eredin’s hand silently, Ge’els waited him out. Slowly, Eredin let him go but didn’t step out of his space. “Is Cirilla here?” Ge’els asked, lifting one eyebrow. “No? Then you failed.”

“I _did not fail_ ,” Eredin repeated, a low growl echoing after his words.

Giving up the rest of his night as lost, Ge’els stepped forward and took Eredin’s shoulder with a firm hand. He steered the king toward the arm chair by the fireplace, pressing with slow but inexorable pressure until Eredin collapsed into it.

As soon as Eredin was seated, Ge’els let him go and turned toward the cabinet. As soon as Ge’els steadying had was gone, Eredin began to stand again. “Stay,” he said, mild but without give to his voice. Slowly Eredin sat back down, scowling fiercely at Ge’els.

Ge’els took a bottle out of the cabinet and handed the whole thing to Eredin. “Drink,” he commanded.

Once Eredin was busy with the mellowing alcohol, Ge’els stood up and went to the door, locking it efficiently. There was a pause in the sound of Eredin’s swallow, but Ge’els ignored him to continue his preparations. He meticulously cleaned his brushes, putting away his opened paints and moving the easel from the center of the room.

When he turned back to Eredin, the bottle in his hands was mostly empty and Eredin’s scowl had faded into something more manageable.

“Finish,” Ge’els said, touching his fingers to the bottom of the bottle and lifting it with little pressure.

In one long swallow, Eredin drank the rest of the bottle, discarding the empty container on the floor. “Now. What happened?”

“They were expecting us,” Eredin snarled, looking away from Ge’els. He curbed the urge to tell Eredin that he’d warned him about that, waiting instead for Eredin to continue. “She was _mine_ , Ge’els,” he muttered. “I had her in my grip.”

Ge’els raised both his eyebrows, looking obviously over Eredin. “And yet she is not here.”

Eredin shrugged his shoulders. “A _vattghern_ got in my way,” he said. “He was easily killed.”

“But?” Ge’els asked.

There was an uncomfortable pause.

“Cirilla… began casting a spell - it would have torn us all to pieces, and Caranthir dragged me away.”

Making a mental note to give Caranthir a commendation at their next feast, Ge’els regarded Eredin. He was practically vibrating in place with magic and nervous - angry - energy.

Ge’els dropped into Eredin’s lap, pinning him ably to the chair with his knees. He leaned in and took Eredin’s mouth, giving no quarter to the trapped king beneath him. He kissed Eredin hard, prying his mouth open with his tongue, leaving a stinging bite on Eredin’s bottom lip when he tried to kiss Ge’els back.

He knew the minute Eredin felt the ropes snake around his ankles and wrists, holding him fast to the chair. “Ge’els,” Eredin snarled, dragging his mouth away.

“Are you in your throne room, _King_ Eredin?” Ge’els asked, silky and sly. “It seems to me you’re in your gambeson sitting in my workshop without a crown on your head. You’re not a king here, Eredin Breacc Glas.” The ropes, controlled by the thin sliver of magic he possessed tightened until Eredin grunted in pain.

If Eredin had truly wanted to escape the trap he was in, it would have been a mere effort of his will to teleport across the room, but instead, he subsided with another growl. Ge’els leaned back, still sitting on Eredin’s thighs, and began pulling apart the ties that kept his gambeson together.

There were numerous bruises across Eredin’s chest and ribs, but Ge’els only brushed his fingers over them to ascertain whether or not they hid breaks. There was blood on the sides of Eredin’s neck, and Ge’els trailed his fingers up to Eredin’s ears, following the trail.

He frowned when he saw the blood crusted along the inside of Eredin’s ears as well but he left it alone, leaning in to take Eredin’s left earlobe between his teeth. There was a sharp intake of breath at that, and Eredin slid his tongue up over the blood stain, tracing the outer edge of Eredin’s ear, ending with a hard bite to the point of his ear.

Eredin grunted, hips jerking, and Ge’els leaned back again, slipping off his lap. The ropes on Eredin’s ankles tightened, causing his thighs to spread obscenely. “Ge’els,” Eredin warned.

“Do be quiet, Eredin,” Ge’els murmured, pushing the gambeson open and revealing the thin under-armor pants Eredin was wearing.

He was already beginning to tent them, the worn linen stretching obviously across his lap. “Eager are we?” he asked, arching a brow.

“You _drugged me_ ,” Eredin said, respect and arousal warring in his voice.

Ge’els smirked. “Just a little,” he admitted. “Just enough to lower your defences. It’s something Auberon used to use.”

Eredin flinched.

“Stop worrying,” Ge’els said, brushing his fingers over Eredin’s straining erection. “I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

He kept his touches light, rubbing the pads of his fingers over Eredin until the king was making short annoyed noises under his breath and trying to push into Ge’els hands. Once the linen had been rendered nearly transparent with Eredin’s fluids, Ge’els finally loosened them at his waist, peeling them open.

Eredin’s erection was flushed, curling heavily up toward his heaving belly. Ge’els knelt in front of him, knowing what the sight would do to Eredin. He stroked Eredin’s cock with one smooth motion, summoning a vial of oil from one of the cabinets to make it easier.

There was a dull thud as Eredin threw his head back and hit the wall, but it didn’t stop him from trying to arch into Ge’els hands. Ge’els stroked him quickly, pressing his thumb into it, twisting his wrist. Eredin’s cock stiffened in his hand.

Ge’els let go.

Eredin made a noise that was a cross between a snarl and a cry. He craned his neck down to scowl at Ge’els. “ _Bloede d’yaebl_ ,” he growled.

“Perhaps if you’d brought back Cirilla, this would be different for you,” Ge’els commented, watching Eredin’s cock twitch. “Failures don’t get to come, Eredin.”

When all Eredin did was strain toward his hands and growl uncomplimentary things under his breath, Ge’els slipped his fingers around the base of Eredin’s cock and squeezed with increasing pressure. “And insults,” he added, “do not work on me.”

Once Eredin’s straining took on a petulant tone rather than a desperate one, Ge’els leaned forward and slid his mouth down over his flushed cock. Eredin made another strangled cry but had no leverage to thrust up, twitching uselessly in Ge’els uncompromising grip.

He sucked lightly, flexing his hand at the base of Eredin’s cock, and tracing his tongue against it. He swallowed and suckled until his jaw began to ache and he pulled away, leaning back on his heels. Eredin’s face was flushed, his lips bitten, his eyes glazed as he stared down at Ge’els.

“Beg me, Eredin.”

The glazed look vanished with another scowl and Eredin’s mouth tightened.

He began a brutal rhythm on Eredin’s straining cock, stopping every time Eredin’s flesh tightened and twitched in his grip, keeping his grip just that side of too tight. The flush spread down Eredin’s face into his chest, but still he stayed his tongue.

“Very well.” Ge’els let him go entirely standing and stepping away from Eredin, ignoring the protesting sound that escaped him.

It was the work of moments to undress, shrugging off his robe and tunic. Narrower of hip and chest than Eredin, Ge’els slid back into his lap with ease. Naked and bared before him, Ge’els leaned in and rolled their erections together, pressing biting kisses up Eredin’s chest.

Working a mark into Eredin’s skin took some doing, but Ge’els was patient, sucking and biting at the smooth skin of his neck until a bruise bloomed there, bright with blood. Eredin’s body twisted and twitched, trying to seek more stimulation but Ge’els pulled his hips away after several moments. “You know what you must do,” he reminded Eredin.

It was a risk, to push Eredin so hard and so far after failing once again to catch Cirilla. He slicked his hand with oil, wrapping it around both their erections, relishing the way Eredin’s head tilted back and he bit at his kiss bruised lips.

The dose of aphrodisiac wouldn’t last for longer than a few hours, so Ge’els intended to make it count.

He added more oil to his hand, and stroked Eredin until he was slick and covered. Eredin’s noises turned growled and impatient but Ge’els ignored him, leaning forward on Eredin’s lap, and sinking down on his cock.

It was a stretch, as it ever was, but there was enough oil to slick the way and it had not been so many hours since their last coupling that Ge’els was unused to Eredin’s size.

Ge’els paused, leaving Eredin seated inside him, he neither enjoyed nor wished to cause himself undue injury. Eredin arms were gripping the sides of the chair, his muscles hard and the veins of his neck were standing out in sharp relief. “Ge’els,” he growled, “ _Rach.”_

“That didn’t sound like a please,” Ge’els drawled, rolling his hips. He was in no rush, holding himself steady on Eredin’s chest.

He rocked in Eredin’s lap, sliding his oil slick hand around himself, stroking occasionally. Eredin’s eyes snapped to his hand, watching avidly. “Did you want something?” Ge’els asked, lazily. He rocked his hips, twisting his hips in a slow circle, just to watch Eredin’s eyes flicker closed.

“You know what I want, _wedd aen varh’he,”_ he barked.

Ge’els smiled. “Wrong answer,” he murmured, lifting himself up and dropping back down.

Eredin’s groan was loud, and Ge’els’ smile widened. “You know what I want, _en’ca minne_ ,” he said, tightening around Eredin before stilling.

“ _Ge’els_ ,” Eredin demanded, his voice hoarse, fucked out, grinding around the edges of his words.

“Eredin,” Ge’els mimicked, leaning in to kiss him. The angle made him shiver, and Eredin strained up against him, shifting. The kiss is demanding, desperate, and when Ge’els pulled back he’s breathless. “Perhaps I’ll stay where I am,” he murmured, sliding his fingers around himself again. “Let you watch and feel without coming yourself.”

“ _Neén_ ,” Eredin burst out, jerking hard only to come up short as the ropes tightened around him.

“Then beg me,” Ge’els said, beginning a languid rhythm on his cock. The oil made everything slick and good, it was harder to concentrate on Eredin’s face as he stroked himself, but the desperate way Eredin chased the movements of his hand was worth the slow torture.

Ge’els began to roll his hips again, gasping as he angled himself down so Eredin’s cock would press against the bundle of nerves inside him. He sped up his strokes, tossing his head back. He doubted he would reach completion before Eredin was willing to break, but there was a first for everything.

He reached the edge faster than he’d have liked, his thighs twitching with drawn out pleasure. Eredin’s flush had reached his stomach, his lips bitten and bloody. Ge’els twisted his hand over the head of his cock, ruthlessly clenching down on Eredin as he came.

The sound Eredin made was a tortured cry, as his body jerked up in his bonds. “ _Ge’els_ ,” he panted.

Waiting a few moments to gain his breath and his strength back, Ge’els slid off Eredin’s lap, ignoring the truly desperate looking cock he left behind. He wandered naked across the room, reaching for a carafe of water and drinking deeply. He watched Eredin struggle for a few moments longer, before reaching for a soft cleaning clothing and wetting it down with the excess water.

He returned to Eredin’s side, wiping sweat away from Eredin’s brow, trailing the cool cloth down his chest, pausing before wrapping it around Eredin’s cock. “Do you want to come, _en’ca minne_?” he asked, looking up at him.

“ _Yes_ ,” Eredin snarled at him.

“Then beg me,” Ge’els said.   
  
He let Eredin struggle with himself for a while longer, wrapping the cloth around Eredin’s cock and stroking slowly with it. Eredin’s snarl turned into a low whine half way through, and he screwed his cock into Ge’els grip as best he could.

Ge’els let go.

“ _Neén_ ,” Eredin gasped, desperation cracking the word in half.

“You know,” Ge’els pointed out, stroking the cloth against Eredin’s cock again, “I could just douse you with potions and keep you hard and wanting for me. In small doses, the aphrodisiac is a powerful weapon; the historians would all wonder why the Aen Elle died in their world. Little would they know it was because you were mine to use, _en’ca minne_.”

Eredin’s snarl was all quiet keen instead, and he closed his eyes, shaking his head even as his hips rose into Ge’els grip.

“I do wonder what would happen if I applied it directly to your cock,” Ge’els said, pouring oil into the cloth and stroking hard. “Would it feel like this?”

“Ge’els, _please_.” Eredin’s desperation broke over them both as he keened and writhed, trying to fuck himself into Ge’els hands and pull away.

Tossing the ruined cloth to one side, Ge’els wrapped both his hands around Eredin’s cock. It was flushed a violent shade of red, twitching and jerking in Ge’els grip. He began stroking his hands, one after the other.

The ropes holding Eredin down fell away as his keening cries grew louder and less inhibited. Eredin barely noticed, arching up into Ge’els grip. It took less than ten strokes for Eredin to find his end, coming with a loud shout. He was tense and twitching for several minutes before the orgasm subsided, and Eredin collapsed in the ruined chair.

Leaving Eredin to breathe, Ge’els went back to his desk, pouring another glass of water. He handed it over to Eredin, wrapping his fingers around it. “Drink,” he murmured, touching the bottom of the cup.

Slowly, Eredin drank, handing the cup back when it was empty. Ge’els discarded it before wrapping one arm around Eredin’s shoulders, willing them to move to the bedroom. The room was dimly lit when they appeared so Ge’els left Eredin on the bed and moved around lighting the lamps.

When he returned to the bed, Eredin’s eyes were clear and watching him carefully. “What?” Ge’els asked, without a trace of self-consciousness.

Eredin reached over and tugged him into a kiss - this one lacking the anger or desperation of the others. He would never say thank you, Ge’els knew that from experience, but he took the kiss in the spirit it was intended. “Go to sleep, _en’ca minne_ ,” Ge’els murmured against Eredin’s lips. “Tomorrow is another day.”

Naked, they curled together in the bed. The lights were soft, and Ge’els was tired with the thick lassitude of remembered pleasure. Just when he’d thought Eredin had finally fallen asleep, the king pulled him tighter against him. _“Squass'me,_ ” he murmured.

Ge’els pressed a kiss to Eredin’s shoulder. “All is forgiven, Eredin,” he said back.

Next time, he thinks, just before falling asleep; he’ll go and paint in the gardens.

  
*  


**Author's Note:**

> Elder Speech Translations:
> 
> vatt'ghern - witcher  
> bloede d'yaebl - bloody devil  
> rach - move  
> wedd aen varh’he - son of a bitch  
> en'ca minne - darling (lit. 'little love')  
> Neén - no  
> Squass'me - Forgive me


End file.
